


Listen to Your Heart

by followyourenergy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Sam Winchester, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyourenergy/pseuds/followyourenergy
Summary: Sam is finally taking his longtime friend Eileen on their first date.





	Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little one-shot treat for Valentine's Day, featuring Sam Winchester and Eileen Leahy! This is the first fic I've done where the focus has not been on Cas and Dean (they do make an appearance, however). 
> 
> This story can be considered a timestamp of Listen, which featured all of these characters but was the story of Dean and Sam learning to have a relationship again and Dean and Cas falling in love. It takes place after the main part of the fic but before the epilogue. You don't have to read Listen to read this story, but if you want to, here's the URL:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816609
> 
> This story features Deaf characters. They are always speaking in ASL, though they may sometimes speak aloud in spoken English as well (which I usually indicate). Cas and Dean are Hearing characters.
> 
> Thanks to Karategrl80 for the mini golf idea! (Hey Karate, I finally got around to writing this!)

Sam Winchester is a nervous wreck.

Tonight’s the night, and though he has no reason to be nervous, he still sits on his couch and jiggles his legs. He’s probably annoying the shit out of his downstairs neighbors with the vibrations, but he can’t be bothered to care right now. He wishes Kevin, his roommate, was around to help him keep his cool, but Kevin is visiting his mom this weekend. Figures.

The bright light of the doorbell flashes in his living room. He glances at his phone. _Too early_ , he thinks. Besides, they’re not meeting here. He peers out the peephole and relaxes instantly. Of course it’s Cas. His best friend seems to have a sixth sense about when he needs him—or maybe just a really good memory. He pulls the door open and drops into Cas’ arms immediately, not even saying hello. He feels Cas’ body shake and assumes he’s laughing.

“Hello, Sam,” he signs in ASL and speaks in English. He enters and closes the door behind him. “Nervous?”

Sam widens his eyes and signs “yes” vigorously.

“It’s Eileen, Sam. You know her.”

“That’s why I’m nervous!” he signs.

Cas laughs and pats his shoulder. “I brought you something.” He digs through a deep, reusable grocery bag and pulls out a flower he thinks is a Gerbera daisy.

“I love you, too, Cas,” he jokes, wondering what the flower is for.

Cas rolls his eyes (a very Dean-like gesture, though Cas is plenty practiced at it, too) and hands the daisy over, freeing his hands to say, “Eileen told me she’s never gotten flowers from a date before. I didn’t think she’d want to carry a bouquet, but she can put this in her hair.” He goes back in the bag and offers him a hair elastic. He has no idea how Cas thought of this or where in the world he got his hands on a hair tie, but he’s grateful.

“You’re the best,” Sam says aloud.

“You’re welcome. Call your brother. He wants to give you ‘the talk’ before you go.” Cas signs “birds” and “bees” with a cheeky wink and makes Sam laugh.

“He’s too late for that,” Sam grins. He ushers Cas to the couch, then opens his laptop and calls his brother on Skype. Dean answers almost immediately. “Sam!” he shouts in ASL.

“Hi Dean,” Sam says as he makes Dean’s name sign—the letter “D” and the sign for “drive.” “How’s the tour?”

“SSDD,” he spells out on his fingers. _Same shit, different day_. Sam laughs.

“Say hi to your boyfriend,” he tells his brother. Dean’s eyes light up when Cas leans toward the screen.

“Hey Cas. I miss you,” Dean says, signing even though Sam can read his lips fairly well (and he knew pretty much what his lovesick brother would say, anyway).

“You miss me after a week?” Cas teases.

“Longest week of my life,” Dean responds with an exaggerated pout. Sam rolls his eyes, though he’s jealous rather than exasperated.

Sam sits nearby, watching Cas and his brother talk. Cas has been his best friend for some time now, since he and his brother Gabe’s company Listen Without Barriers came to his aid when he started college. Cas has been invaluable not only as a resource as he learned (and continues to learn) how to navigate his world as a Deaf person, but also as a person he can confide in, a person who accepts him as is. Dean had a tough time accepting Sam’s deafness, and they were estranged for a while. It was when Dean came to Boston to visit that they finally rebuilt their relationship, thanks in large part to Cas, who helped Dean learn ASL and was, as Dean told him later, a real pain in the ass about Dean’s attitude (which was mostly fear wrapped up in feelings of guilt and incompetence). Amidst all that, his brother and Cas found love together, and Sam is thrilled for both of them. He hopes he can be so lucky. Jess didn’t work out, but Eileen...well, he hopes maybe they can be more. He used to ignore his heart when it beat her name, because he was scared of losing her as a friend. But watching his brother and his best friend fall in love made him less afraid. The kiss she gave him at the fundraiser for Listen Without Barriers, too, said that there was a lot of possibility there.

“I have to go,” Cas says to Dean. He makes another sign that Dean doesn’t understand because he’s still learning.

Sam swats Cas to get his attention. “Don’t tell my brother that; I’m right here!” he says as he signs.

On the screen, Dean’s open hands move slightly forward and to the sides. “What?”

Cas smiles mischievously and tells his boyfriend in spoken English just what he wants to do to him when they see each other again. Sam watches Dean smirk in interest and then pout in disappointment because he’s on tour and won’t be with Cas for a while. He signs “I love you” before he turns to Sam. “Take her someplace nice. Treat her right, Sam. She’s a good one,” he says, signing fairly well despite only actively learning and using the language for a few months.

“I will,” Sam tells him.

They say their goodbyes and Dean disappears, probably to nap or eat something before his concert tonight. Cas stays for a while as Sam gets ready. They talk a little bit about work (Sam also works for Cas and Gabe at LWB), but mostly they talk about inconsequential things. It helps Sam expend his nervous energy.

When the time rolls around, they walk to the T station together. They separate when Sam has to switch to the Red Line. “Good luck,” Cas signs, then gives him a hug. Cas is a hugger. Sam likes that about him. He hangs on a little tighter, a little longer, because he’s always found comfort in the man and he could use some right about now. Cas seems to understand, and lets Sam be the one to break the embrace.

Sam rides the rest of the way with only his thoughts and a flower to keep him company. He’s meeting Eileen at The Blarney Stone, a restaurant and bar near her apartment. He’s never been, but the pictures made it look casual. He walks from the stop to the restaurant, and there, waiting outside, is Eileen.

Eileen is absolutely gorgeous in a knee-length pink sheath dress, white sweater, and ballet flats (he thinks that’s what they’re called). Her hair is pulled back, making her cheekbones and dark eyes stand out that much more. Her mouth spreads into a beautiful smile when she sees him, and Sam wonders to himself how the hell he waited so long to ask her out.

“Hi,” he waves, his own smile splitting his face.

“Hi, Sam,” she says, opening her arms for a hug. It’s something they always do, and yet this time it feels like there are sparklers burning in Sam’s chest. He hugs her, resting his chin on her head like he always does. “For me?” she asks when they separate.

“Yes,” he says. She takes it and smells it, then Sam gestures for it and tucks it into the elastic already in her hair. She smiles and pulls him next to her, then takes a selfie of the two of them.

“I love it,” she says as she touches the flower. “Thank you.”

Sam grins. _So far, so good._

They seat themselves in the restaurant and take a moment to look at the menus, quickly deciding on beer and burgers. Dean would be so proud, Sam thinks to himself. Well, maybe not so much. He did say to take her someplace nice.

Eileen tugs on his sleeve. “What?” she asks.

“Dean told me to take you someplace nice,” he signs, then looks around and back at her with a frown.

She waves her hand. “I picked this place, Sam. I like beer and burgers.” She finishes with her hand on his, squeezing it affectionately. He feels himself laugh. It feels like he’s giggling. He probably is; he certainly feels giddy enough to.

Talking with Eileen comes so easily, so naturally. It’s not just that they both speak ASL, though that is undeniably helpful. But it’s more than that. She understands him in a way his Hearing partners haven’t. And even more than that, she understands him in a way that no one else seems to, because she listens to him in a way no one else does. When he’s with her, he feels warm and buoyant, like he’s floating in a bath, scented bubbles tickling his skin. He wonders if she likes baths. As his mind wanders away with that image, she asks him what he’s thinking about. “Bubble baths,” he signs and says aloud.

“I like bubble baths,” she answers, then rests her chin on her hands and bats her eyelashes. He laughs, because there’s no doubt she knows where his mind went. They were friends long before they were... _this._ She winks, then takes a huge bite of her burger. He’s pretty sure he’s falling in love.

“Where to?” she asks when they’re finished dinner. Sam shrugs his shoulders and panics. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I have an idea,” she signs, then pulls out her phone and orders an Uber.

Sam is tickled when their ride takes them to a miniature golf course. “I will kick your ass,” she signs, then wields her club in her hands in a way that is supposed to be menacing but just looks adorable because it’s Eileen. Sam pretends to be scared and scampers away, making Eileen chase him. They dart through couples, families, and friends until they’re at the greens.

Eileen starts, and they meander around the eighteen holes. Each of them is terrible, though Sam thinks Eileen may be holding back on him a little. He’s proven right when she sinks the last three balls on par or under. “You cheat,” he teases her. She blows him a kiss before she saunters toward the club return. He follows like a puppy. He’s glad there isn’t an evil bone in her body, because he’s so smitten he’d do anything she asked of him right now.

“It’s a nice night,” she comments as they sit at a picnic table, golf clubs traded for dishes of ice cream.

"Because of you,” Sam smiles, moving a piece of her hair off her face as he finishes signing. She leans into his touch, so he flattens his hand against her cheek. She radiates peace and happiness as she smiles at him, and she holds his gaze steadily. He forgets all about the people walking by, the phone buzzing in his pocket, their ice cream...until that ice cream lands smack on the bridge of his nose. His eyes widen and he frowns in surprise as she pulls back, her face lit up in a laugh. He smiles, already forgiving her for her devious attack, and goes for his napkin to wipe the ice cream off. She lays her hand on his to stop him and leans forward, kissing the melting dessert off his nose before pressing her cool lips to his. He responds eagerly, supporting her head in his large hand as he deepens their kiss until they’re smiling too much to continue. They back away at the same time, and she eyes him coyly as she resumes eating as if the kiss never happened. He shakes his head and continues, too, catching her eyes every time she looks his way. He doesn’t want to miss a single look, a single smile.

They talk and share another kiss while they wait for the ride Eileen ordered to take them home. They share another in the car. And when they arrive at their destination, Sam smiles again. Leave it to Eileen to be sneaky.

“Karaoke,” Sam says with a grin.

“We should show our friends it’s official, right?” she signs, then takes his hand.

“Yes,” he says with his free hand, then pecks her lips before they head inside.

It’s the usual table of rowdies, and Cas is currently on stage interpreting the song being performed. Gabe spots them first. He waves. When the performer looks like she’s finished, they make their way to the table. Their friends stand and greet them with hugs and huge (but not surprised) smiles when they see the couple hand-in-hand. Gabe flicks his fingers out from his cheeks, saying “Finally!” Sam glances at Eileen and they smile and nod at each other, agreeing with him.

It feels right, spending the rest of their evening with their friends. They’re such a tight-knit group, and he wants them to be able to share in their happiness. Still, Sam is glad he has a moment alone with Eileen before they part ways.

“I had a great time,” he tells her at the T station.

“Me too.”

“I should have done this sooner. My heart wanted to, but my head was scared as hell of messing up.”

“You should have listened to your heart.” She pats her hand on his chest.

Sam nods and raises his hands to speak. “Tomorrow night?”

She grins, then signs “Yes” before she flings herself into his arms. He lifts her and kisses her one last time—at least for the night.

With any luck, it’ll be one of many, many kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
